Somewhere Only We Know
by Maige
Summary: A small, nostalgic flash to the past involving one Madeline Williams, one forgetful Kumarie...and one silly ol' bear. If you peer closely, there's also some Mapletea in there.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Winnie the Pooh

Am in a not too spectacular mood, and, frankly, I don't feel like continuing any of my stories at the moment, so I'm going to try to cheer myself up with this.

This is more or less dedicated to the amazing people who decided to make a new Winnie the Pooh, and make the old-fashioned way; hand-animated. And whenever I think of Winnie the Pooh, I tend to think of England and Canada, for obvious reasons. If you don't know what these obvious reasons are, then search up the original Winnie the Pooh. :U

Warnings: Nyotalia, an AU setting, EnglandxFem!Canada, and enough fluff to drown yourself in.

* * *

><p>It was a very long time ago, about last Friday, when a six-years old Madeline Williams first knocked on the door of Edward Bear, or Winnie the Pooh, or just Pooh, who lived in a birch tree under the name of Sanders, for reasons that nobody was sure of.<p>

By this time, Maddie (a nickname that should only be used by those who are close to her) would now have two friends that are bears: the first one she had was a polar bear named Kumarie, who was rather forgetful and could never remember Maddie's name. This was alright with Maddie though; she could never remember Kumarie's name either.

And it was with her first steps into the Hundred Acre Wood that Kumarie came to life, more than even the imagination of a six-year old could muster.

Of course, this didn't come to much of a surprise to Maddie that Kumarie could very suddenly talk. Having Kumarie talk was no more normal to a little girl than an animal _not _talking to one of an older age.

So, with any initial shock out of the way, Madeline ventured through the woods and eventually came to a peculiar tree with a door fitted inside of it. Inside was a stout and round bear, one who went by the name of Winnie the Pooh, who immediately invited the small Canadian in and questioned if she wanted a small smackeral of something. Which, she did.

Through the course of time, Maddie and Kumarie were introduced to the many other citizens of the wood; gardening with Rabbit, attempting to cheer up Eeyore, trying to teach Piglet of his true bravery, being playfully tackled by Tigger, listening to Owl for hours as he prattled on about his oddly large family – all treasured and wonderful memories that kept Madeline joyful for days on end.

Sometimes another person came to visit as well – a boy as young as Maddie, though he was British, like the person who she thought of as an older brother. The boy's name is unimportant at the moment, but he was a dear friend, and had known Pooh bear and the others much longer before Madeline.

These were wondrous, spectacular times.

Times that Maddie wished would simply never end.

But eventually Arthur would close the book and inform the small Canadian that it was time for sleep.

* * *

><p>"You still have this?" Arthur perked one monstrously bushy eyebrow, raising his hand to show Madeline the tattered, terribly old book in his hands. "I found it stuffed between two novels in your bookcase while looking for something to read. I can't believe it isn't packed away."<p>

The formerly mentioned Canadian darted forward and snatched the book away from the Brit, trying to mind it's worn spine. "Of course I still have it. It's too special to have it die away in a box in the attic...to do nothing but dust..." She gazed down at the small book with such love that Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Do you still read it?"

A light blush danced its way across the blonde's white cheeks. "Sometimes. But it shouldn't be too big of a deal...I mean, I still have Kumarie..."

His smile growing a bit, Arthur leaned forward and took the book back (albeit gently), flipping through pages, marvelling at how already they're so yellow with age. "I guess you're right about it, luv. It has too much meaning to just throw away..."

The couple then went into a momentary silence, as both their minds trailed off into a nostalgic past.

The quiet was broken by Arthur, "How about I read some of this to you...? For old times' sake." Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel and took a seat on their chesterfield, patting the spot beside him in a inviting gesture.

Sporting a shy smile, Maddie did so, snuggling lovingly up to the person who she once saw as a brother, but now as a lover.

Clearing his throat, Arthur opened the book, relishing the smell and feel of old it emanated, and began.

"_Once upon a time, a very long time ago, about last Friday, Winnie-the-Pooh lived in a forest all by himself under the name of Sanders..."_

* * *

><p>So there it is. An extremely simple little one-shot.<p>

I'm honestly not expecting any reviews on this, but one or two still might be nice. :U


End file.
